Eavestroughs are widely used to collect rainwater from the roof of a building and direct the same away from the building and in particular the foundation thereof. The eavestrough also protects the soil proximate to the building from erosion by the rainwater dripping from the roof.
One problem with eavestroughs is the collection of debris therein. In order to obliviate this problem, it is known in the art to provide a shield or cover which will permit passage of rainwater from the roof to the eavestrough while the same from extraneous foreign matter such as leaves and the like.
Different approaches have been taken as to how the shield, cover or membrane is secured to the eavestrough. Other approaches have also been taken such as mounting the eavestrough for rotatable movement such that they may be emptied at desired intervals. A still further approach is one wherein a cover has an outer edge which curls downwardly and the water flow follows a curved portion due to surface tension and thereafter cascades into the eavestrough. Theoretically, any leaves and the like do not enter as they would continue to fall to the ground. However, when large volumes of water are encountered, the surface tension is generally insufficient to cause all of the rainwater to flow into the eavestrough.
When utilizing the cover or guard, there has to be a balance between having a large enough surface area which is apertured to permit all the rainwater to flow into the eavestrough even during of very heavy rainfall. Many designs fail to accommodate all of the rainfall leading to overflowing of the eavestrough.